Why are you so cruel?
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: //réponse aux reviews!!\\Après un événement très dur, Harry ne peut plus supporter de vivre chez les Dursley... *ATTENTION : allusions à la pédophilie, matures seulement!! (vu qu'il y a eu plainte...)*
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Why are you so cruel?

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : sérieux, un peu de pg-13 en raison de trucs traumatisants pour les lecteurs de Hp^^;;;

Mot de l'auteur :

Cette fic est partie d'une idée que j'ai eu en bus en revenant de mes cours… pataper!!! Aussi, c'est un chapitre unique (sauf sur demande bien sûr)!

Why are you so cruel?

Posté devant sa fenêtre, Harry rageait. Une chandelle presque toute fondue lui tenait lieu d'éclairage. 

Des larmes de colère de colère coulaient sur ses joues.

Il ne supportait plus la cruauté de sa famille adoptive. Même si cela avait toujours été ainsi, jamais il n'avait eu à subir ce que son oncle lui avait fait. Il revoyait encore l'air avide de l'oncle Vernon qui dardait son regard rempli de désir sur lui…

Y repensant, Harry réprima un haut-le-cœur douloureux. Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable de s'en sortir vivant tellement l'horreur était au plus haut niveau. Et il ne pouvait même pas crier sa douleur, sa honte… il ne pouvait que rester assis à son bureau, grattant sa plume contre un parchemin, dans le vague espoir que quelqu'un puisse l'aider.

Longtemps il écrivit à Ron, Hermione, Sirius… mais il n'arrivait pas à leur confier le supplice qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'en serait probablement jamais capable. Ce n'était pas facile! Il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver devant eux et lancer à la cantonnade 'salut, je viens de supporter les attouchements d'un sale pédo qui me méprise depuis ma naissance'!

Harry voulait partir, loin, très loin de cet enfer. Depuis une semaine qu'il y pensait sérieusement, jamais il n'avait eu le courage de le faire. Les Dursley étaient de cruelles personnes, mais au vue de la loi il ne pouvait pas, pas avant d'avoir 18 ans. Or, il n'avait que 16. Mais cette nuit, lorsque Vernon quitta sa chambre, repus, il ne put retenir des sanglots longuement contenus… il finit sa lettre à Ron avec sa signature. Harry ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans au moins prévenir ses amis! Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était la paix… que la douleur et la honte cessent de lui rappeller son oncle et le corps de ce dernier par-dessus le sien. 

Bien sûr, Petunia et Dudley n'en savaient rien. Comment auraient-ils pu le savoir, de toute façon? Vernon, qu'ils considéraient presque comme un dieu, n'aurait pas pu faire cela avec ce misérable Harry! 

Mais ça faisait mal, terriblement mal…

À présent il ne pleurait plus, mais son cœur était remplie d'une amertume sans pareil. Il venait d'envoyer Hedwige porter ses lettres, cette dernière ayant piaillé d'inquiétude pour son jeune maitre. C'était vrai quoi, il ne pouvait pas être simplement "normal"?? Comme tous les autres jeunes hommes, se cherchant une petite amie, plaisantant avec ses copains. Sans Voldemort, ni les Dursley. Peut-être même avec ses parents…?

Il était très tard quand sa chouette revint avec une lettre écrite à la hâte, l'assurant qu'il était le bienvenu en tout temps au Terrier. Une bourse de cuir contenant de la poudre de cheminette était jointe au parchemin. Harry en remercia Ron silencieusement, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, il partirait en volant. Avec sa cape d'invisibilité, les autres moldus ne devraient pas être un problème, et franchement il s'en moquait totalement. Pour l'instant, seul le désir oppressant de partir loin de cette maison lui permettait de rester lucide.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de faire ses bagages. Même s'il n'en avait aucunement le droit, il sortit sa baguette et changea ses habits moldus en une belle robe de sorcier noir, avec quelques runes argentées sur les manches. D'un seul mouvement de la main, il ouvrit sa fenêtre, remarquant que dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Mais il n'en avait cure. Peu importe s'il devait être trempé jusqu'aux os, tant qu'il quittait cet endroit infernal.

Lentement, Harry saisit tout ce qui était magique -ce qui était important à ses yeux et le mit dans une besace. Ensuite, il empoigna son éclair de feu et le chevaucha, prêt à s'envoler, quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il se raidit. Devant lui, la tante Petunia le regardait, alors qu'il flottait doucement juste à coté de sa fenêtre au dehors. Harry avait saisit sa baguette, prêt à se défendre, ou même attaquer, au besoin.

Mais il n'eut aucun besoin. Elle le regardait, désolée. Elle remuait les lèvres, mais à cause du vent et du tonnerre, Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait. Toute sa vie elle lui avait semblé grande, forte, cependant à ce moment, la voyant dans sa robe de nuit voletant au vent, elle semblait fragile, brisée par la vie. Un sentiment de pitié vint à lui à contre-cœur.

Petunia le fixa du regard, ses yeux cernés remplis de larmes. Et soudain, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. 'Je suis désolée, Harry, désolée pour la vie que tu as eu' furent les mots qui lui vinrent tout de suite en tête. Il hocha de la tête et elle sortit de la pièce, frissonnant dans la pénombre, ses cheveux détachés volant dans tous les sens.

Harry songea quelques secondes sur le moment qu'il venait de vivre, et des larmes coulèrent à nouveau de ses yeux. Il plaça sa cape au dessus de lui et fila vers le ciel rempli d'éclairs, se dépêchant de se rendre au Terrier.

Derrière lui, la lumière de la porte d'entrée du 4, rue privet, s'éteignit doucement…

-fin-


	2. le refuge

Titre : Why are you so cruel?

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : sérieux, on tombe dans le drama, un peu pg pour les descriptions

Mot de l'auteur : vu qu'il y a demande, il y aura une suite! Seulement, je prévois faire un couple, histoire de mettre un peu de romance… vous préférez un couple hétéro ou un slash? Parce que j'ai des idées pour les deux, alors…

Reviews :

****

Breizhonat : je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à exprimer très bien les sentiments de Harry! Moi aussi quand je me suis relue, je me suis demandé "comment chuis arrivée à écrire un truc pareil? Ôô!!"! J'ai quelques idées, ce qui devrait donner deux autres chapitres au moins, en comptant celui-ci. 

****

Marie : merci de ces gentils compliments :D! Comme dit plus haut, ta demande aura une suite!

****

Mystick : merci de ton commentaire, mais démocratie oblige, je vais faire une suite… mais je crois que ça vaut la peine que tu lises la suite, j'ai une idée en tête qui devrait faire au moins deux chapitres de plus.

Continuez de me reviewer ça me fait très plaisir!!

-Why are you so cruel : chapitre deux-

Maintenant qu'il était parti, Harry se sentait légèrement mieux, mais la honte le submergeait toujours. Et dire qu'il avait fallu que Vernon passe *ce* pas pour qu'il parte… pour un peu plus, il se traiterait de lâche. Il atterrit sur le toit d'un haut bâtiment, trempé. Ses larmes ayant séché sur son visage, Harry ne pouvait décemment pas arriver chez les Weasley dans cet état. Molly le tarasserait de questions dont il ne voulait pas répondre, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. La blessure était trop profonde.

Se rendant compte qu'il était à présent transi de froid, il reprit son vol vers le Terrier. Le trajet fut long, mais Harry ne s'en aperçut pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne vit qu'il était arrivé qu'au moment où il vit une grande lumière traverser le rideau de pluie. Doucement, il atterrit dans leur jardin, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait en fracas.

"-Harry!! Mon petit!!" s'écria une voix de femme, dont il était certain qu'elle appartenait à Molly, la matrone des Weasley.

Quand la femme l'étreignit, il en fut certain. Cependant, loin de ressentir l'agréable douceur de la mère Weasley comme d'habitude, il eut le réflexe de s'éloigner, pris par la nausée. Elle fit un air intrigué, mais ne rajouta pas de commentaires. Prenant sa besace, Molly le fit entrer.

Aussitôt arrivé, Ron lui sauta au cou, l'embrassa sur les deux joues -un geste amical selon lui- et l'étreignit à son tour.

"-Harry, je m'inquiétais!!"

"-J--je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, en plein milieu de la nuit…"

"-Il n'y a pas de problèmes" fit Molly. "Je préfère te recevoir en pleine nuit que te voir martyrisé par tes moldus…"

Il se raidit à ces mots, le souvenir de son aggression lui revenant à la mémoire. Il revit le corps de Vernon s'étendre sur lui, le caressant brutalement, forçant ses lèvres pour y insérer sa langue… il devint blanc, à un tel point que Ron fronça les sourcils.

"-J'oublais ; tu reviens d'un dur voyage. D'ailleurs j'ai été surpris que tu prennes ton balais pour venir jusqu'ici. C'aurait été plus rapide avec la poudre…"

"-J'avais besoin de réfléchir…" il dit ces mots avec une telle lassitude que mère et fils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans la chambre de Ron, où Harry put enfin s'étendre et relaxer sans éprouver la peur que son oncle vienne encore le visiter dans la nuit. Il prit sa baguette et changea ses vêtements en un pantalon de pyjama, le même qu'il prenait pour dormir à Poudlard. Jamais il ne voulait remettre les habits moldus qu'il mettait chez les Dursley.

"-Dis Harry…" commença Ron, hésitant.

"-Oui?"

"-Ça ne va pas? Je-je veux dire, tu n'es pas normal, et tes yeux sont rouges…"

Harry n'essaya pas de se justifier. À la place, il s'assit à coté de son meilleur ami, qui le prit dans ses bras. Il se blottit dans l'étreinte amicale (qui se voulait consolatrice) et baissa le regard.

"-Dis rien Ron… dis rien… laisse-moi juste… rester…"

Ron ne rajouta pas un mot, et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il ne dit rien non plus quand Harry s'endormit, le visage en pleurs.

-ailleurs, au 4 rue privet-

Vernon fixa avec colère le corps de Petunia étendue par terre, assommée.

"-Je te chercherai Harry… tu m'appartiens…"

Il partit d'un rire hystérique et sortit en courant de sa maison, malgré la pluie et les éclairs.

"-Tu es à moi…"

-Why are you so cruel : fin du chapitre 02-

mot de l'auteur :

Je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu courts, pataper! Le prochain promet!!


	3. le jour suivant

Titre : Why are you so ferocious?

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : sérieux, lime pour ce chapitre

Mot de l'auteur :

Wow!! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews pour une fic qui m'est venu en tête comme ça! Mais continuez, hein… ;). 

Reviews (je les ai rapetissés pour que ça prenne moins de place):

LyRa : merci pour ton commentaire ^_____^ pour le titre, je vais le changer dans les chapitres mais pas dans le titre en lien parce que je suis trop lâche -_-…

Nono : je suis bien d'accord avec toi, je trouve les Dursley assez sadiques. C'est en suivant cette ligne de pensée que je me suis dit "tiens, pourquoi ne pas pousser l'horreur jusqu'au bout?" ce qui a donné cette fic. 

Légolia : pas de problèmes, la voilà ^^!

Katia990 : merci beaucoup!

Molianne : héhéhé ^^ contente de voir que mon histoire te plait!

Malissandre : *se sent honorée* merci d'avoir mise ma fic dans tes histoires favorites!! Merci pour tes compliments!!

Ada : Je vais essayer de faire un happy end (enfin, un drama-end-mais-quand-même-happy) ^^!

Nakago : quand je me suis relue je l'ai trouvé aussi triste! Merci de ton review!

Ayla : @_@ viiiii pauuuuvre Harry. Chuis trop sadique avec les persos de HP!

Hermichocos : Merci!! En fait, souvent j'écris la suite rapidement à cause des reviews qui, des fois, me donnent des idées pour ma fic. Alors je crois que si je continue à avoir beaucoup de reviews comme ça la suite va venir très vite ^^;;;!

Moa : Je ne sais pas encore quel couple je vais faire (vu la divergence des réponses) mais j'ai ma p'tite idée en tête qui devrait faire en sorte que personne ne soit déçu…

Majandra : Merci de ton compliment!! Comme j'ai répondu plus haut pour le couple, chacun devrait être satisfait.

Juliepotter : Merci!

-Why are you so ferocious : chapitre trois 'je ne peux pas'-

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était confortablement étendu contre Ron, sa tête au creux de son cou. Ils s'étaient endormis et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit que les bras de son ami serraient toujours sa taille. Une grosse couverture les recouvrait. Un signe que Percy ou Molly étaient passé pendant leur sommeil…

Le rouquin ronflait légèrement, troublant le silence de la pièce. Mais malgré le bruit, Harry put réfléchir sans être dérangé. Cette nuit avait été une des plus belles qu'il n'aie jamais eu. Même s'il avait dormi tout le long, il s'était senti bien -en sécurité. Loin de l'atmosphère étouffante de son ancienne maison.

C'était… étrange. Étrange et merveilleux en même temps. L'étreinte consolatrice de Ron avait porté fruit à ce qu'on dirait.

"-Hmmm…. Harry?" fit une voix ensommeillée.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le jeune sorcier sourit, discrètement, mais c'était bien un sourire.

"-Bonjour Ron…merci de m'avoir laissé dormir ici."

"-Pas de problèmes." Le roux regarda l'horloge."tu viens? Maman a sûrement préparé le déjeuner, et elle doit se faire un sang d'encre pour toi!"

Harry hocha la tête et commença à marcher vers la porte quand Ron l'immobilisa en le prenant dans ses bras de derrière.

"-Ro-"

"-Nan Harry… je voulais juste te dire que peu importe ce qui s'est passé, je suis là ok? Mione aussi, et on te laissera jamais tomber."

Le regard de Harry se dirigea vers le sol, ses yeux pleins d'eau. Jamais on ne lui avait dit ça auparavant… Dieu qu'il se sentait bien dans les bras du rouquin!

Puis, il lâcha son ami, et les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où les attendaient une Molly souriante, prête à tout pour faire engloutir deux tonnes de nourriture au pauvre Harry.

-//-

La nuit venue, Harry écrivit une lettre à Hermione, l'assurant qu'il n'était pas mort dans un caniveau pendant son vol et qu'elle pouvait venir le voir en tout temps. Bien sûr, il n'avait rajouté aucun détail. Pendant la journée, les deux sorciers s'étaient promenés en balais -ne trouvant pas autre chose à faire. 

Hedwige, qui l'avait rejoint au Terrier pendant la journée, prit gentiment le parchemin et partit dans le ciel noir. Harry sourit. Elle était non seulement une chouette fantastique, mais une de ses amies et souvent elle était venue piailler contre lui quand il avait le cafard.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit Ron se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette, déjà en pyjama. Ou plutôt dans son cas, en pantalon de pyjama, et assez bas à son goût.

"-Tu as prévenu Hermione?"

"-Hedwige vient de partir."

"-Bien!!" il s'assit sur son lit. "Alors je suppose que maintenant on peut dormir. Je sais pas pour toi, mais je suis épuisé!"

Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement, le seul bruissement des feuilles dehors comme bruit…

//_-Bouges pas morveux ou bien j'te tue…_

Terrifié, il fit ce que son ainé dit et se contenta de lui lancer un regard horrifié. L'homme ôta rapidement sa ceinture et baissa ses pantalons, laissant voir un gros ventre graisseux avec un petit trou au milieu, son nombril. Puis, Il retourna le jeune homme sur le ventre et fit un sourire avide de désir…//

Ron se réveilla au cri de son ami qui s'était redressé dans son lit, couvert de sueur. Rapidement, il sauta du sien et vint s'asseoir à coté de Harry, ses mains sur ses épaules.

"-Harry!! Que se passe-t-il??" fit-il, le regard inquiet.

"-Oh…. Ron…."

Harry commença à pleurer, appuyé contre son ami qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne savait pas ce qui rendait le sorcier dans cet état, mais c'était certain qu'il avait vécu une expérience traumatisante chez ces moldus… ces maudits moldus!! 

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de serrer Harry contre lui pour le consoler.

"-Sniff… chuis désolé Ron… ça doit pas être drôle de me supporter comme ça…"

"-Mais non… t'as pas à t'excuser…"

Il vit le visage rempli de désespoir de Harry, le regard brillant de larmes pointé sur lui. Puis, il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire. Il leva le menton du sorcier, et l'embrassa doucement, les yeux fermés. Pour Harry, ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Pas du tout comme ceux de Vernon, le baiser de Ron était doux, tendre. Il ressentit une grande chaleur dans tout son corps et après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il décida de se laisser aller, passant sa main dans la douce chevelure rousse.

Ron prit ce geste comme une acceptation et appliqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, passionné. Depuis si longtemps il cachait cet amour, il voulait jouir de ce moment privilégié. Il appuya légèrement ses mains sur les épaules du brun pour le faire étendre sur le lit, se couchant par dessus le griffondor. Jamais il n'eut cru que sa peau soit si douce, si veloutée au toucher! Il commença à détacher un par un les boutons de la chemise de nuit d'Harry, passant ses mains sur son torse, le faisant légèrement gémir. La lumière de la lune éclairait le corps du brun, le rendant plus que désirable aux yeux de Ron.

Harry, qui était maintenant aussi passionné que le roux, enleva sa chemise de nuit et serra Ron contre lui, l'embrassant follement. Mais quand la main de son presque-amant tritura l'élastique de son pantalon, le souvenir de son aggression lui vint en esprit, s'imposant dans sa tête.

Si mal…

Tant de douleur…

"-NON!!!!" 

D'un geste il repoussa Ron et se leva rapidement en tremblant, de dos à son ami qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Un silence embarrassé suivit pendant lequel Harry tentait de se contrôler, de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Peine perdue, car bientôt ses larmes inondèrent son visage. Ron, éprouvé, se leva à son tour et vint prendre Harry dans ses bras, ce dernier se réfugiant dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

"-Sniff… Ron ça fait mal… trop…"

"-Je sais Harry, calmes-toi…"

"-Et là je m'en suis souvenu!! ENCORE!!!!"

Inquiet, le roux passa sa main dans le dos du brun, pensant que ce n'était pas tellement le moment de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Dursley. S'il se retenait pas, il irait bien les punir à coup d'Endoloris lui! Ils le méritaient. Mais pour l'instant, il pensait plus à calmer Harry qui tremblotait dans ses bras. Une fois que les sanglots furent arrêtés, il fit s'asseoir le jeune sorcier à coté de lui sur le lit. 

"-Shhhhht… ça va… tu veux m'en parler?"

"-J--je suis désolé Ron… je voulais pas gâcher ce moment, c'est juste que je n'étais pas capable…"

"-Ça va, je comprends. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé…" continua-t-il avec une voix douce.

À son étonnement, Harry le regarda et hocha la tête.

"-Ok…"

-fin du chapitre 03 : why are you so cruel?-


	4. un peu de discussion

Titre : Why are you so cruel?

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : sérieux, psychologique

Mot de l'auteur :

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre! Bonne lecture!!

Et surtout continuez à me reviewer!!! Je prends comme règle d'or de toujours répondre à mes reviews donc soyez pas timides!!

Reviews :

Katia990, juliepotter et Mara Jade : voilà la suite ^_____^!! Merci d'avoir reviewé!

Ayla (ou Sasy, c'est très beau) : je suis contente de voir que le fait que ce soit un slash ne dérange pas ^___^ mais pour le moment ça reste au neutre vu que Harry est traumatisé grave…

Padmacho : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Vernon est un méchant salaud et va sûrement rester comme cela tout le long de la fic. Marchi ^^!!

Ada : vu la (certaine) popularité de cette fic je vais pas arrêter^^!

Emrah Potter : merci de ce gentil commentaire!

Majandra : ne perds pas espoir je prévois donner un peu de difficulté à notre 'tit couple! Ho chuis en train de faire un spoiler moi! Oups!

Lyra B. : ^^;;; méchante sadique LOL!! Me reposerai pendant les fêtes :p!

Isymea : rooooooooh c'est gentil merciiiiii!!!

Marie : ben je crois qu'il est surtout inquiet pour Harry, et triste aussi… mais ça va être expliqué en plus détaillé dans ce chapitre. 

Sophie Black : j'm'excuuuuuuuse!! J'avais déjà écrit le chapitre 3 quand j'ai reçu ton review et j'ai comme qui dirait oublié d'y répondre… *sourire gêné* Mais j'vais te répondre aux deux ici!! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fics qui finissent de façon dramatique, bien que je ne déteste pas les happy ends… donc j'aime les happy end avec des sacrifices lol! Mais non t'es pas sadique :p! Comme l'a dit le proverbe, "on châtie ceux qu'on aime"… eh bien nous on l'aime BEAUCOUP Harry!!

-Why are you so cruel : chapitre 04-

Et il lui raconta tout.

Du début des harcèlements jusqu'au fameux soir. Le récit fut long et éprouvant pour Harry, qui fut souvent obligé de s'interrompre car des sanglots lui bloquaient la gorge. Cela lui faisait mal psychologiquement aussi, puisqu'il devait se remémorer toutes les atrocités que son oncle lui avait fait subir.

Tous les attouchements, les baisers forcés, l'obligation de devoir se taire.

Il savait très bien que s'il avait parlé de ça à une personne quelconque, Vernon aurait été capable de le tuer. L'homme battait déjà régulièrement sa femme, car elle tentait de l'empêcher d'abuser d'Harry, sans succès malheureusement. Les visites nocturnes étaient devenues plus fréquentes quand un soir, il entra dans la chambre du jeune sorcier et le viola brutalement, en poussant des grognements bestiaux. (N/A :'ttendez-moi, j'vais vomir et je reviens…trop dégueu à imaginer)

Quand il finit son récit, il n'osait même plus regarder Ron, de honte. Il avait honte de lui-même, de ce que son corps avait subi. Il fut donc très surpris lorsque une paire de bras vint le serrer fortement contre un torse chaud. 

"-Mon pauvre Harry…. Je le tuerai ce salaud!!" fit la voix de Ron, pleine de colère.

"-Non… ça ne servirait à rien. Je veux dire, on peux pas effacer ce qu'il… m'a fait."

"-Quand je pense à ça, j'en tremble de colère!!"

"-Je voulais tellement pas gâcher notre…. Moment d'intimité!"

"-Allons, c'est naturel d'être… traumatisé par ça. Je t'en veux absolument pas."

Harry ne répondit rien, le regard dans le vague. Une fois de plus, le roux, accablé par toute cette tristesse, l'étreignit encore et l'étendit sur le lit, plaçant des couvertures par dessus le brun.

"-Tu dois dormir… ne t'inquiète pas, je reste proche de toi."

Le survivant fut ému par autant de douceur. Lui qui s'attendait à être rejeté, voir son ami le réconforter de cette manière l'attendrit énormément. Peut-être, qu'avec Ron, il réapprendrait… à être heureux…

Lentement, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, il se fit réveiller par une voix féminine, joyeuse. Joyeuse? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelque chose de joyeux. Il ouvrit les yeux et, ses lunettes déjà sur son nez (il ne les avait pas enlevés avant de dormir), Harry vit Hermione penchée sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

"-Mi-mione?"

"-C'est moi! Je suis venue dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre!"

"-Et pas moyen de la laisser dehors!" lança Ron.

"-Je n'allais pas attendre dehors sous la pluie mon cher Ronald!! Et puis c'est pas toi que chuis venue voir, mais Harry!!" fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

À la mention de ce nom, Ron prit soudain un air sérieux et vint s'asseoir près de son ami. D'une voix douce, presque tendre, il lui demanda en le regardant dans les yeux :

"-Harry? Ça va?"

Ce dernier aquiesca et fut content que le roux n'en dise pas plus. Il regarda dehors et vit les gouttelettes d'eau sur la fenêtre. Comme le soir de son départ…. Seulement il n'y avait pas ses amis proches, seulement la honte et la douleur. Mais s'il continuait à arborer cet air bouleversé sur son visage, Hermione s'inquièterait et il ne le voulait pas.

"-Je meurs de faim…" fit-il avec une grimace.

"-Moi aussi! Venez, je suis sûr que ma mère a fait plein de trucs engraissants!!"

Le trio descendit en faisant un vacarme que même les jumeaux en forme n'avait pu égaler.

La dernière semaine de vacances se termina rapidement pour Harry, distrait de ses sombres pensées par Hermione, plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire, et par Ron qui faisait son possible pour rendre le sourire à Harry. Ce dernier se sentait horriblement mal envers le roux. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur "étreinte" depuis. Il avait surpris quelques regards emplis de désir de la part de son ami, mais Ron n'alla jamais plus loin que cela, respectant Harry.

Et le jeune sorcier lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne connaissait personne qui l'aurait respecté à ce point, même pas son amour de jeunesse…

Il s'en rappellait toujours, de ce garçon qui trainait autour de la maison des Dursley. Plus ainé que le brun, il venait toujours garder Dursley, et une fois ce dernier couché, il jouait avec Harry, discutant avec lui. Harry était heureux. Sans le savoir, sa reconnaissance pour son gardien avait évolué en admiration, en amour. Ce fut son premier amour.

Puis, il fallut que l'oncle Vernon s'en mêle, touchant le garçon lorsqu'il le reconduisait chez lui en voiture. Sa victime, portée à le dénoncer, fut obligée de se taire quand l'homme le menaça de mort. Et l'amour de Harry ne vint plus chez les Dursley.

Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il aimait Ron. L'autre jour, c'était par impulsion -parce qu'il était bouleversé, cependant… il ne pouvait pas rendre l'amour que le roux lui portait, car il ne savait plus ce qui constituait sa vie à présent.

De toute façon, ils étaient assis à leur table de Griffondor, maintenant que la cérémonie de bienvenu était terminée.

"-C'était bien, vous ne trouvez pas?" demanda Ron.

"-Je ne sais pas, professeur Rogue a l'air plus bête que jamais." Répondit Harry.

Un coup d'œil à un Rogue renfrogné qui maugréait dans sa barbe convainquit Ron. Hermione restait silencieuse, en mangeant le contenu de son assiette. Le diner se termina assez rapidement, trop au goût d'Harry qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans son lit, les rideaux renfermés. Mais il fallut aller dormir pour le lendemain, le premier jour d'école.

Le trio se séparèrent devant les escaliers des dortoirs.

Voyant que Harry ne montait pas, Ron se retourna.

"-Tu ne viens pas?"

"-Euh… hu… non, pas tout de suite. Je crois que je vais aller… marcher."

"-Comme tu veux… tu reviens vite, hein?"

"-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurai ma cape d'invisibilité!"

"-D'accord." il hésita, puis déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun, qui rougit.

Quand Harry fut sûr que Ron était monté, il se couvrit avec la cape et sortit discrètement, commençant à marcher silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

-why are you so cruel? : fin du chapitre 04-


	5. trahison

Titre : Why are you so cruel?

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : sérieux, passion inexpliquée et tout plein de sanglots…

Mot de l'auteur:

Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit depuis un bout de temps, mais cette semaine j'étais très occupée (ué les profs de mon école sont chiens… y mettent des exams la dernière semaine de cours..) en plus que je devais me préparer pour mon oral en anglais (pour ceux qui vont à la courvi à qc, qui sont en anglais de 4 avec Louis et qu'ils ont dans leur groupe 4 personnes fuckées… eh ben c'est nous… et le lapin mauve c'était mon best :p!). Mais comme je suis en vacances, je vais écrire plus souvent!

Reviews :

Isymea : vu comment j'ai eu de reviews, il aurait été dommage de laisser la fic en plan comme ça ^^! Si Harry va le dire à quelqu'un d'autre? Franchement je sais pas trop… peut-être Albus, ou bien une personne totalement pas attendue… mais comme je marche à l'inspiration, je ne peux rien dire.

Nono : beuuuuh je suis désolée!! Mais je vais tenter d'écrire au moins deux chapitres pour que tu aies de quoi à lire en revenant!! Joyeux Noel à toi aussi!!

Légolia : mais nan… la violence fait partie de l'être humain… comme être dérangée l'est aussi… ou même sadique si tu veux :p! Voici la suite!

Ada : mais non c'est pas exagéré ^________^!! Si tu veux, j'peux t'acheter un mascara water-proof lol! Sans blagues, merci beaucoup pour ton compliment… 

Matteic : c'est clair que si Sirius apprend ça, je donne pas grand chose de la vie de Vernon… au fait, je suis aussi hétéro (j'ai pour dire que si je serais un mec, je serais gay, mais comme chuis une fille chuis hétéro) mais bon l'avis de chacun sur le slash peut différer… mais je tente quand même de faire en sorte qu'il y aie des sentiments et pas juste des cochonnetés.

Magli : Merci!! Voici la suite!!

Hermichocos : :D!!! Mais je suis surprise, personne ne s'est demandé pourquoi elle était si joyeuse notre Mione nationale? 

Continuez à me reviewer aussi nombreux, j'vous adore!

-Why are you so cruel? : chapitre 05-

Harry marchait le long du corridor de pierre, discrètement. Il avait prétexté une envie de se promener, mais en fait il avait besoin de réfléchir, et cette fois calmement, à tête reposée. Il avait deux bons amis, un parrain qui l'adorait et…

Une minute.

Il n'avait pas pensé à Sirius. Bien qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, Harry se doutait que l'animagus allait s'inquiéter puisque à l'ordinaire, il lui envoyait des nouvelles toutes les semaines. Or, cela faisait déjà 14 jours qu'il ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettre.

Soucieux, Harry fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son dortoir à grand pas quand il heurta une personne, venant de tourner un coin. Surpris qu'il y aie eu quelqu'un dans ces corridors sombres la nuit, le jeune sorcier ne pensa même pas à s'enfuir. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité car s'il ne l'ôtait pas, la personne pourrait avoir des soupçons et cela créerait des problèmes…

"-Aie!! J'ai heurté quoi moi???" fit la personne.

Feignant la douleur, Harry leva la tête. Il avait percuté une jeune fille de son âge. Et selon les couleurs de sa robe, elle venait de Serpentard. Étonnament jolie, elle s'était confectionné une robe plutôt sexy, laissant voir ses élégantes jambes et un décolleté plongeant mis en valeur par un pendentif rouge. 

"-Je.. je suis désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais!" réussit à articuler Harry.

"-Ho, un griffondor, exact?"

"-Euh… oui. Harry Potter." Fit-il en lui tendant la main droite.

La sorcière lui serra la main en souriant. Le brun fut stupéfait qu'une serpentard ne témoigne aucune animosité envers lui, le "survivant". Elle se leva, épousseta sa robe et massa un peu sa tête.

"-Moi c'est Krysea Dhets. Chuis une serpentard!!"

"-J'ai vu. Nouvelle?"

"-Je suis arrivée hier soir. Au fait, heu… je suis perdue, tu voudrais pas me montrer mon dortoir?"

"-Ok."

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait accepté de reconduire une Serpentard. Mais celle-ci était plutôt charmante et gentille… pourquoi était-elle dans Serpentard? Elle n'avait aucune leur profil. Qu'importe, il avait dit oui et commença à marcher, Krysea prenant son bras. Il rougit légèrement à ce doux contact, n'ayant pas l'habitude.

Durant le trajet, les deux firent la conversation sur l'école de Poudlard, d'où venait-elle, des choses anodines. Et ils se retrouvèrent devant la statue de serpent qui caractérisait l'entrée du dortoir des serpentards.

"-Tu sais le mot de passe?"

"-On me l'a dit au souper. Mais tu dois….ha oui, tu dois t'en aller car personne ne doit connaître notre mot de passe! Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit."

"-D'accord.. alors… salut!"

"-Attends un peu" fit-elle en le retenant par le bras. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise et voulait partir, mais Krysea avait une poigne d'enfer. "Je ne t'ai pas remercié…"

Et soudainement, elle l'embrassa, passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune griffondor qui, lui, était pétrifié. Mais une passion inconnue le submergea, et c'est sans savoir ce qu'il faisait exactement qu'il saisit la taille de la jeune fille, la serrant contre lui tant que la sensation était forte. 

Puis, mu par un sentiment de tristesse profonde, il la lâcha pour voir une courte chevelure rousse tourner rapidement le coin…

Ron n'aimait pas l'idée que Harry se promène tout seul dans l'école. Même s'il savait que son amour était prudent, il s'inquiétait. Son amour…. Il comptait au moins deux ans depuis qu'il avait commencé à aimer Harry autrement qu'en amitié.. pourtant il n'avait jamais ressenti telle chose pour un garçon. Éduqué dans une ambiance masculine dûe à ses nombreux frères, l'hétérosexualité était de mise et jamais le mot "gay" n'avait été prononcé. Mais que cela ne tienne, il aimait le sorcier et c'était comme ça, point final.

Maintenant il faisait très attention à ce que même Rusard et sa chatte Teigne ne puissent l'entendre. Ce n'était pas facile, mais il y réussit jusqu'à ce que des voix lui parviennent l'autre bord du coin. Une voix flûtée, féminine, et une autre qu'il reconnut être celle d'Harry.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Pourquoi était-il avec une fille? Et une Serpentard, vu la proximité du dortoir de leur maison. Puis, un silence se fit, et il se cacha derrière le mur pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Et là, il dût prendre sur lui pour éviter d'éclater en sanglot. Harry, -son- Harry, embrassait avec passion une fille qui semblait prendre son pied. De quoi aller tout de suite se jeter du haut des remparts!! Pourtant… il pensait que Harry l'aimait, sinon pourquoi aurait-il répondu à son étreinte?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Avait-il été trop rapide? Avait-il mal agi? Qu'avait cette Serpentard que lui n'avait pas? Ou pire… Harry avait-il abusé de lui? Il savait très bien que la réponse était négative, mais la question s'imposait quand même dans son esprit.

Dans une tristesse incroyable, il partit en courant de son point d'observation, le cœur en miettes…

Le lendemain matin, après que Harry ait regagné ses pénates, Hermione fut très surprise de voir que Ron, les yeux rouges, évitait le brun et que ce dernier, mal à l'aise, ne cherchait pas à lui parler.

Très étrange, pensa-t-elle.

-why are you so cruel? : fin du chapitre 05-

mot de l'auteur:

moui, chuis méchante avec les persos de HP…


	6. quand le culcul arrive en courant

Titre : Why are you so cruel?

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : sérieux, prise de conscience

Mot de l'auteur :

Voici enfin le chapitre 6 tant attendu… enfin 'attendu' est un grand mot ^^;;! Si vous voulez vous mettre totalement dans l'ambiance, écoutez en même temps thoughtless de korn, c'est la musique que j'ai mise pour l'écrire (vu que cette chanson m'inspire vraiment). Et comme j'ai recu les hp à noel, je vais pouvoir encore plus mettre de détails dans mes fics… ué je sais, écrire des fics de hp sans avoir lu les livres, fo le faire…Y_Y

Note spéciale : un petit coucou à Molianne paske elle aime mon histoire (:D!!!!!) et aussi paske on se connaît irl… elle connaissait le lapin mauve ;)!

Reviews :

Padmacho : bah en fait elle n'est pas en première mais à la même année qu'Harry, seulement elle est arrivée plus tard que les autres (pour des raisons inconnues ^^;;; ).

Mae : merci ^_____^!!

Ada : viii je suis cachée là dans ma cachette secrète, de peur que les reviewers ne m'Attrapent!… minute… chuis une revieweuse… Ôô!!! Lol! Ben en fait mes chapitres sont riquiquis parce que il n'y a pas grand dialogue. Mais la qualité est là! (on croyerait que je vends quelque chose…)

Aube : oui j'ai écouté Rebelles… c'est le film avec les deux lesbiennes? J'ai pleuré à la fin, c'était trop triste! Mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura un happy end (enfin, personne va crever et sanglotant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours) paske je l'ai promis à Ada ;) mais c'est évident qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir sans aucune séquelle psychologique, ça ferait pas réaliste…

Ayla : viiii la trahison y'a que ça pour rendre une situation émouvante à en avoir le cœur serré! Merci du review ^^!

Mystick : je n'obéis qu'aux ordre de mon maitre… l'écureuil volant.. heu je veux dire : moi-même!! Lol! Enfin, voici la suite!

Peanut_999 : merci!

Isymea : c'est absolument certain que je vais continuer ;) la preuve… :p! Mais faut pas avoir peur d'être méchante avec les persos, tant qu'on leur laisse un zenti et tout mimi happy end!

HeRmIoN : Le pauvre, il est tout désorienté! Sans blagues, je crois que ça réaction est normale vu ce qu'il a vécu. Toutes ses attaches sont chamboulées maintenant qu'il a pris la décision de faire changer les choses.

Sophie Black : ha, tu trouves que je poste beaucoup? Ben à vrai dire quand j'ai des idées, je me dépêche d'aller écrire car sinon je perds mes idées et c'est franchement désagréable savoir qu'on a eu une idée de génie et de ne plus s'en rappeller! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va en manger toute une psychologiquement… ho j'viens de faire un spoiler moi! VOUS AVEZ PAS LU ÇA!!!

Continuez à me reviewer!!

-why are you so cruel? : chapitre 06-

Une semaine après 'l'accident', les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas encore reparlés, et Harry ne pouvait pas réellement blâmer son ami de l'ignorer, même dans les cours où ils travaillaient en collaboration.

Hermione avait bien tenté de lui soutirer les vers du nez, mais cela eut l'effet contraire : le brun se replia encore plus sur lui-même. Il avait recroisé Krysea dans les couloirs, cette dernière lui faisant un sourire cruel et rempli d'auto-satisfaction. À présent elle n'avait plus du tout le comportement sympathique qu'elle avait "joué" l'autre soir.

Il se sentait… il ne savait pas.

Chaque soir, lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit baldaquin, il se tournait dans ses draps à longueur de nuit. Lorsqu'il voyait que ça ne servait à rien et qu'il ne dormirait pas encore, Harry réfléchissait.

Il avait fait mal à Ron, c'était aussi évident de dire que Malefoy usait de gel pour les cheveux. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu cette douleur!! Quand il avait couru après Ron à la suite du baiser, il n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper. La tristesse donne des ailes, c'est bien connu. Il ne savait pas où était allé le roux, mais quand il remonta à son dortoir, son ami n'était pas là. Se sentait coupable, il s'était mis au lit, le regard plein de larmes.

Harry aurait tant voulu lui expliquer… lui dire que c'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus, et qu'au moment où il entourait la taille de la jeune Serpentard de son bras, c'était son visage qu'il avait vu…. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, qu'il aimait le gryffondor. C'était à présent visible dans son esprit, dans son cœur également.

Il serra avec sa main le bout de l'accoudoir de la chaise où il était assis, tout près du feu. Proche de sa chaleur, comme il put profiter de la chaleur de Ron auparavant. La tendresse du roux lui manquait, son caractère, la façon qu'il avait de le rassurer lors de ses cauchemards… qui revenaient en force depuis une semaine.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne approcher, et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'installa dans le fauteuil en face, le menton appuyé sur sa main, la figure tournée vers l'âtre brûlant.

"-Il souffre, tu sais." Prononça Hermione d'une voix neutre.

Étonnamment il ne chercha même pas à la convaincre qu'il ne savait rien. Il se contenta de soupirer et de dire :

"-Je le sais très bien, mais je sais pas quoi faire… il t'a raconté?"

"-Seulement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Il n'a pas eu le choix, je le menaçais d'aller raconter à ses frères l'accident qu'il a eu en potions, tu sais celui qui l'a rendu vert et rose…mais pour le reste, ce que -toi- (elle appuya fortement sur le "toi") tu me caches, je ne sais rien. Oh ne prends pas cet air stupéfait! Je suis capable de voir quand mes amis souffrent!" en parlant elle avait simplement tourné la tête vers lui, dardant son regard brun chocolat sur lui.

"-Mione… je souffre moi aussi. Je l'aime, tu sais." 

Ça y est, il avait dit les mots magiques. Il l'aimait. Elle se contenta d'aquiescer silencieusement, les yeux fermés. Il était surpris par l'attitude mature d'Hermione ce soir-là. Elle ne donnait ni la leçon, ni rien. Elle écoutait. Et il lui dit tout, à partir du moment où Vernon commençait à montrer sa pédophilie par de petits gestes discrets jusqu'au jour où Ron l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser cette salope de Serpentard.

Quand il eut fini, ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau. Heureusement Hermione, avant qu'il ne commence son éprouvant récit, avait placé un sort d'insonorité autour d'eux deux seulement, donc personne n'entendit. Hermione se leva et vint prendre Harry dans ses bras, murmurant des mots de réconfort. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, donc le brun put se permettre de s'abandonner dans les bras de son ami et de pleurer tout son saoûl.

Puis, elle partit dormir, lui restant dans son fauteuil. La brève mais efficace intervention d'Hermione lui avait remis les idées en place. Après une réflexion d'une heure environ, il se leva et se dirigea vers son propre dortoir mais il heurta quelqu'un au tournant. La tête tournante, il vit vaguement des cheveux roux avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait percuté Ron.

"-Ron!"

"-…" il tenta de l'éviter, le regard fuyant.

"-Ron fais pas ça… je dois te parler!"

"-Me parler?! Me parler de quoi?!! De ta trahison??"

"-En autres, oui. Mais je veux surtout m'excuser, car je sais que je t'ai fait mal, et-"

"-Mal? MAL???! J'EN AI PLEURÉ DES NUITS ENTIÈRES!!!! Belle façon de montrer ta reconnaissance pour t'avoir réconforté toutes ces fois!"

"-Ce n'était pas dans mon intention!! C'est elle… elle qui m'a sauté dessus!"

Maintenant Ron pleurait, de rage et de tristesse. Voyant cela, Harry sentit son estomac se serrer et il ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre contre lui. Mais le roux se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

"-Non Harry, non… ça ne peut plus marcher comme ca…"

Lentement, Ron s'éloignait, essuyant ses yeux avec le revers de la main, la tête baissée.

"-Mais Ron tu ne comprends pas!!! Je- je t'aime! Ho s'il te plait Ron, laisse-moi pas seul… enveloppe-moi de ta tendresse encore et encore…"

Silence. Le roux s'était retourné et fixait maintenant Harry.

"-.. c'est… c'est sérieux?"

"-Plus que tout… quand j'embrassais cette fille -sans m'en rendre compte" rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air blessé de Ron. "-c'est … ton visage que je voyais, les yeux fermés.."

"-….donc, tu m'aimes? Tu m'aimes réellement?" sa voix était emplie d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce fut le plus beau baiser que les deux reçurent de leur courte vie. Une chaleur embrasa leurs sens, donnant à leur étreinte un sentiment magique, rempli d'amour et de bonheur. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, tourbillonnant dans leurs bouches.

Respirant rapidement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais leurs corps restèrent collés ensemble. Le temps sembla passer plus longtemps pour eux, mais après dix minutes, Ron proposa à Harry d'aller dormir, et ce fut en murmurant tendrement à l'oreille de son aimé que le 'survivant' accepta…

Cachées dans l'ombre, une petite Ginny faisait les yeux ronds tandis qu'Hermione souriait de satisfaction, retirant son sort d'insonorité…

-why are you so cruel? : fin du chapitre 06-

mot de l'auteur :

OUI je sais c'est terriblement cul-cuuuul!!! Snifffff j'ai honte Y_Y!! Quand même, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	7. réponse aux reviews du chapitre 06

****

Réponse!!!

Vous m'excuserez d'updater pour répondre aux reviews sans mettre de nouveaux chapitres, mais il y a un petit reviewer qui m'a légèrement mise en colère, donc comme il n'a pas mis son email, je lui répondrai ici même, et tant qu'à faire je répondrai aux autres aussi ^____^!

****

Réponse à Yoann qui m'a gentiment laissé ce review : "Excuse moi, je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais là je trouve que ça va trop loin et de plus normalement cette fiction devrait

etre interdi au moins 18 ans. Surtout qu'il est question de la pedophilie."

Mon cher Yoann, ce n'est effectivement pas de tes affaires de me dire comment je dois indiquer mes fics, mais je dois avouer qu'il y a des chances que tu aies raison. Cependant, il y a des manières beaucoup plus polies et surtout agréables de le faire remarquer, autre qu'une simple phrase avec un simple "excuse-moi". Tu as raison de dire que j'ai mal indiqué le degré de ma fic, mais jusqu'à date je n'ai pas mis grand chose de très traumatisant dans ma fic, et si tu es d'avis contraire, je l'ai clairement marqué dans le premier chapitre. La preuve : " Genre : sérieux, un peu de pg-13 en raison de trucs traumatisants pour les lecteurs de Hp^^;;;" c'est ce que j'ai écrit en **début** de chapitre, car je savais très bien que ce n'était pas un sujet que de jeunes enfants ne peuvent traiter avec maturité. J'ai vu des choses bien plus traumatisantes dans ma courte vie de 15 ans (et demi) et j'en suis ressortie avec aucun dommage. De plus, je suis d'avis que les adolescents devraient être au courant de la pédophilie, car même si je ne l'illustre pas dans ma fic, c'est quelque chose dont tout le monde doit vivre avec, même si c'est désagréable. Donc, pour toutes ces raisons, je ne changerai pas le grade de ma fic, mais je mettrai un avertissement à chaque début des chapitres, ainsi que dans le résumé, en espérant plaire aux personnes qui, comme toi, ne se mêlent aucunement de leurs affaires en jugeant de leur propre chef les œuvres des autres. Ce n'est pas une insulte que je te fais, mais simplement un jugement, puisque tu sembles avoir le droit de le faire. Bien sur tu as le droit de t'exprimer, mais au lieu de me laisser un bête review sans même un commentaire constructif, utilises le mail, comme ça tu évites les réponses cinglantes des auteurs (c'est une suggestion qu'à mon avis, tu devrais prendre au sérieux). Donc, si tu n'es toujours pas satisfait, je t'invite à me laisser un mail à **sailorsilver@hotmail.com** et je prendrai mon pied à te répondre. Si si.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,

Zhusidinuo

Maintenant, passons aux choses agréables!! Les gentils reviews!!!

****

Mae : viii moi aussi je trouve ça trop mignon!! 

****

Sophie Black : mais non t'es pas attardée… d'ailleurs je trouve que le rythme dont les fics arrivent sur HP est assez rapide! Si je dis "petite Ginny", c'est surtout paskelle est mignonne!! Ouais, j'adore Ginny!! Mais tu as soulevé un point important et chuis d'accord avec toi, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas si jeune! Pour les questions sans réponses, je cherche toujours des idées… là je cherche un lieu où Vernon pourrait apparaître… car c'est clair qu'il ne peut pas apparaître comme ça à Poudlard, et les lieux magiques où il pourrait se rendre sont assez limités! Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas!! 

****

Aube : moi aussi je préfère les slash entre mecs.. pourtant j'ai essayé d'écrire un court yuri sur ff7 et je dois dire que le résultat m'a plutôt plu! Mais je ne raffole pas des relations entre filles.

****

Siriette : he bien à mon grand regret je dois dire que la fic va bientôt se terminer… peut-être deux ou trois chapitres en plus (quatre si je trouve d'autres idées), car j'ai une idée finale, mais je ne peux rien prévoir, je fonctionne à l'inspiration. Pour Voldemort, je ne sais pas… je crois que tu m'as donné une petite idée, mais je n'en dis pas plus! Mais s'il apparaît vraiment, cela va être une surprise générale pour tout le monde ;)!

****

Marika Jedusor, Magli, Ayla et HeRmIoN : Merci beaucoup de votre review, la suite s'en vient!! 

****

Camille-Miko : #^____^#!! Merci de tes compliments!! Moi aussi j'adore Hermione… surtout quand elle est un chouilla OOC!! Pour d'autres fics Kawai… he ben, je vais essayer d'en faire! Peut-être sur les maraudeurs… je ne connais pas beaucoup sur les maraudeurs, mais j'aimerais beaucoup écrire sur eux! Manque plus qu'une idée…

****

Isymea : ^_____^ lol! Bah j'aurais pas pu ne pas mettre Hermione dans ma fic… je l'aime trop! Merci de ton review!!

****

Légolia : on ne peut pas faire plaisir à tout le monde… mais j'espère que tu as aimé quand même! Ce chapitre-ci *devait* être cul-cul, sinon leur histoire d'amour n'aurait pu progresser… seul petit point qui me démange, je suis désolée mais je crois que c'est à moi de décider s'il y aura du cul-cul dans ma fic ou non… mais je suis contente d'avoir eu ton avis! Merci du review!

Surtout continuez à me reviewer, c'est grâce à vous que je continue, car sinon j'aurais laissé tomber!! Merci!!!

On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_~!

~byzz

Zhusidinuo


	8. un peu d'inquiétude?

Titre : Why are you so cruel?

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : sérieux, prise de conscience

Mot de l'auteur :

Après mûre réflexion (et des bonbons à la menthe), j'ai fini par trouver une idée! Je suis aussi dans l'obligation de dire que ce chapitre risque d'être l'avant-dernier de ma fic. Eh oui! Mais _Un soir d'hiver_ va être continuée, au moins pour les quatres saisons.

J'en profite aussi pour souhaiter à tous une bonne année!!

****

Reviews :

Nono : Bon retour!! Et merci pour ton review!! Je suis contente de voir que ma réponse n'était pas trop " osée " pour les autres, j'avoue avoir eu peur des réactions mais maintenant ça va! En plus ça m'a défoulée, j'étais vraiment en colère.

Nakago : he bien quelle ferveur à répondre à ce….à yoann! Je ne m'arrêterai jamais d'écrire juste pour un commentaire méchant et stupide (désolée pour le stupide mais je le pense!). Et merci d'avoir dit que ma potterfiction était géniale!!

Mystick : je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait devenir accro à une fic lol! Voilà la suite!

Breizhonat : bien au début je ne savais même pas que j'allais faire un couple dans mon histoire puisque c'était supposé être chapitre unique ! Ôô ! Pour les joyeusetés que j'ai à offrir, eh bien c'est vrai qu'il me reste quelques idées mais j'essaie de ne pas faire trop " romance " (ce qui est dur une fois plongée là-dedans lol).

Sophie Black : voici la suite tant attendue ) et pour yoann y'a qu'à venir se plaindre tiens je l'attends avec plaisir nyerk nyerk nyerk!! Moi j'en suis restée énervée contre lui au moins pendant quatre jours et même que Gab (c.f. mon blog –pub :p) commençait à en être fatigué, lui qui est si patient!!

Mae : je considère que tant que l'acte n'est pas décrit cruement ce n'est pas si choquant que ça. Merci de ton review ^____^!!

Dixie : merci de ton review! Moi aussi quand je me suis relue je me suis dit " mon dieu que c'est dégoutant… beuuuh chuis trop cruelle avec Harry! " lol.

Molianne : merci pour ton review :D!! Passe de joyeuses fêtes et on se revoie le 7 )!

Dites les reviewers, je sais que je vais paraître exigeante comme ça, mais pour les deux prochains chapitres (probablement les derniers!!) j'aimerais beaucoup dépasser les 100 reviews.. *chibis-eyes* siouplé?

-why are you so cruel ? : chapitre 07-

Le lendemain, lorsque Ron ouvrit les paupières, ce fut le visage de sa sœur Ginny qu'il vit. Elle était toute souriante et il se demanda pourquoi était-elle ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Harry blotti contre lui.

C'était vrai, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à s'embrasser dans le lit de Ron et c'était bien suffisant pour le moment. Déjà très heureux que son amour soit partagé, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Non, il voulait simplement que ce bonheur dure.

" -Eh tête de linotte, on rêvasse? " fit Ginny le sourire aux lèvres.

" -Tu peux bien parler, 'spèce de tête de carotte… " maugréa-t-il.

" -Je te ferais remarquer que tu es aussi roux que moi… et à ta place j'aurais plein de raisons de devenir plus rouge encore! "

Il baissa le regard et vit Harry collé contre lui, le nez dans son cou. Mais ce fut en regard rempli de tendresse qui prit forme dans ses yeux, et non un embarras quelconque. Il était si heureux… pourquoi devrait-il ressentir de la gêne? Puis, il vit qu'Hermione se tenait derrière Ginny, l'air satisfaite.

" -Au fait merci de lui avoir parlé 'Mione… je sais très bien que tu as discuté avec lui à propos de tout ça et je t'en remercie. Ça n'aurait pas bougé sinon! "

" -De rien Ron. Ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez enfin ensemble. " dit-elle tout en pensant qu'il était assez bizarre d'entendre un discours pareil venant de la bouche de Ron Weasley. " et Ginny, j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas d'avoir un beau-frère plutôt qu'une belle-sœur! " rajouta Hermione.

Ginny rit un peu et fit : " oh non au contraire! Je suis fatiguée de devoir supporter les nouvelles petites amies de Bill, Charlie, Fred et George!! "

" -C'est vrai qu'elles sont plutôt… enfin. Pourquoi me réveillez-vous à 7h du matin? "

" -Tes amours t'auraient-ils affecté la mémoire? C'est aujourd'hui la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous allez tout rater! "

" -Hmmm… d'accord… sortez du dortoir, je vais réveiller Harry et on vous rejoint en bas. "

Les deux filles gloussèrent légèrement et partirent enfin. Ron pensa qu'il fallait absolument mettre un sort anti-filles sur leur dortoir, cela devenait impossible à la fin… puis son visage se radoucit en voyant son amoureux soupirer légèrement entre ses bras.

" -Harry? Harry… réveilles-toi… "

" -Il faut absolument qu'on se lève? Je suis bien là… "

Ron ria doucement quand le sorcier déposa un baiser coquin contre la peau de son cou mais le repoussa gentiment.

" -C'est ce matin la sortie au village. Tu ne veux pas la rater, n'est-ce pas? "

" -Tu as raison. Laisse-moi quinze minutes pour me doucher et m'habiller et j'arrive. "

" -D'accord. "

Harry, encore tout émoustillé par la nuit qu'il venait de passer, se dépêcha à aller sous la douche et délier ses muscles. L'eau chaude lui faisait toujours un bien énorme, et d'ordinaire il se permettait de rester longtemps, mais ce matin il ne fit que se laver rapidement. Pendant les cinq minutes restantes, il tenta vainement de placer ses cheveux et mit un jean's noir en dessous de sa robe de sorcier et de sa cape. Il pensa que son pantalon lui allait très bien et n'en fut pas mécontent : il voulait quand même se faire un peu beau pour Ron. Un sourire se fit sur ses lèvres quand il y repensa.

Enfin il pouvait dire en toute honnêteté qu'il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir une personne qui l'aimait, qui lui donnait de la tendresse, de la douceur. Il avait même oublié cet affreux oncle Vernon! 

Il s'inquiétait un peu pour les prochaines vacances, mais il savait qu'on ne le laisserait pas retourner là-bas. Pas avec le traitement qu'il avait reçu. Sirius ne laisserait jamais passer cela! Parlant de lui, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Ron et les filles en bas, il avait hâte d'aller à la Grande Salle voir s'il avait eu des nouvelles de son parrain.

Effectivement, quand il arriva, Hedwidge se tenait au bord d'un grand bol vide, le regard fixé sur la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'apercut, elle étendit ses grandes ailes blanches et vint se percher sur son épaule droite, un parchemin roulé dans son bec. Il prit le message, alla s'asseoir et le déplia pour le lire, la chouette lui picotillant l'oreille avec affection.

" -Bon boulot Hedwidge! " cette dernière piailla de joie.

--_Cher Harry,_

J'espère que tout va bien et que tu n'es pas blessé. J'ai appris que tu avais quitté ta maison cet été, cela m'inquiète. Si tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, n'hésites pas! En autres, j'ai des nouvelles. Ta famille a déménagé de Privet Drive et j'ai entendu dire cette vieille folle de Petunia (excuse mon vocabulaire) à ton cousin qu'il ne reverrait jamais son père. J'ai cru nécessaire de t'informer.

Donnes-moi des nouvelles!

Sniffle—

Ce message l'inquiéta beaucoup. Si l'oncle Vernon était parti, où était-il allé ? Il espérait que ce ne soit pas à ses trousses. Il était bien protégé à Poudlard, heureusement. Mais le doute dans son cœur ne partirait pas comme cela… Harry pensa qu'il devait absolument s'informer auprès de Dumbledore, quitte à tout lui dire. 

Cela ne pouvait pas être plus pire, n'est-ce pas?

-why are you so cruel ? : fin du chapitre 07-


	9. pourquoi me hantestu?

Titre : Why are you so cruel?

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : sérieux, le retour du Jedi… heu je veux dire du méchant…

Mot de l'auteur:

Ayééé la fic s'en vient à la fin! On ne lâche pas les reviewers hein!!

(non, j'ai rien à dire d'autre… :p)

Reviews :

****

Sombrekarma : moi aussi j'ai lu "le miroir de peut-être" et je l'ai adoré! Je suis même restée sur l'ordi jusqu'à x heures du mat pour la finir! Je n'aime pas tellement les Harry qui pleurent… quand c'est cynique et passionné c'est bien mieux! Merci pour ton review!!

Lunarde : merci!

****

Mae : je crois que la suite va en surprendre plus d'un ;)!

****

Nagako : merci de ton review :D!

****

Mystick : viii chuis addict à des fics moi aussi… comme le souhait de Sophie Black elle est vraiment bonne!!

****

name?? bah le mien ^_^ : héhéhé grâce à toi je vais sûrement atteindre les 100 reviews!!

****

Molianne : ;)! Pas trop dur le retour à l'école? Lol! Merci de ton review et j'envoie prouter Yoann. Nah.

****

Legolia : nan nan tu ne m'as pas choquée j'étais énervée à cause de Yoann.. et ca s'est répercuté sur mon humeur… dsl ^^;;;!!

****

Crystal : Merci pour ton long review!! Ça fait plaisir de voir que d'autres personnes que moi parlent de ma fic ^_____^ mine de rien ça me fait de la pub! Pour la musique, je sais pas je n'ai jamais écouté Moby… mais si tu trouves que ca va mieux avec ma fic tant mieux :D!!

****

HeRmIoN : merci de ton review!!

****

Sophie Black : bah en fait il est obsédé… et un peu crack-pot aussi lol. Pour Vernon, Harry signifie ce qu'il a jamais pu avoir dans sa vie : l'innocence. Enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois :p! Et puis il l'a violé pendant les vacances, mais auparavant il le touchait et… bref. Toi aussi je te souhaite santé, succès et amour!!

-Why are you so cruel : chapitre 08-

Depuis la lettre, il avait peur. Souvent, lorsqu'il repensait (par accident –qui voudrait penser à cela?) aux nouvelles de Sirius, Harry sentait un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson de peur, d'appréhension. Et il y avait matière à s'inquiéter!

Faisant fi de sa honte, il était allé voir Dumbledore afin de lui expliquer la situation, ou du moins de tout lui dire. Il avait toujours considéré le vieil homme comme un père, et lorsque ce dernier lui dit carrément en face que c'était ridicule, Harry avait tout simplement serré les poings jusqu'à s'en rentrer les ongles dans la peau. Puis, il avait fait demi-tour et était sorti calmement, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements.

Douleur.

Honte.

Trahison.

Il ressentait ces sentiments en permanence. Ses notes avait dégringolés, ses amis ne le reconnaissaient plus. Sauf Ron, bien sûr, dont seuls les baisers passionnés lui redonnaient le sourire. Le roux faisait preuve d'une patience énorme à son égard, ne le brusquant jamais. Mais il se sentait comme s'ils étaient de retour au terrier, alors qu'il avait fait ce cauchemard, ou plutôt ce flash-back.

Mais bref. Aujourd'hui la petite troupe devait se rendre au chemin de Traverse, ce cher Ron ayant cassé sa baguette. Sirius ayant promis à Dumbledore de les surveiller, ils purent y aller sans surveillance d'un quelconque professeur. Et c'était mieux ainsi pour Harry, il allait enfin pouvoir se "lâcher" un peu.

"-Rooooon arrête de regarder cette fichue vitrine de balais!!"

"-Mais Heeeerm…"

Fiou. Ca y est, son amoureux et sa meilleure amie avaient recommencés à se disputer, comme à leur habitude. Ginny les regardaient, exaspérée, et Patmol ricanait comme il pouvait. Harry soupira de nouveau et vint les séparer.

"-Allez viens Ron, on a une baguette à acheter, tu te rappelles…?" fit-il doucement.

"-..Hum… t'as raison. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je cède que tu as raison Hermione!"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à marcher, Harry tenant affectueusement la main du jeune Weasley. Les deux filles commencèrent à parler de sujets étiquetés "féminins" par les deux sorciers jusqu'à ce que un dur frisson qu'il connaissait que trop bien lui parcourut l'échine, lui coupant brièvement le souffle.

Il regarda autour de lui. La foule était dense et chargée de tensions. C'était curieusement calme, mais il put entendre des murmures autour de lui. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Ron serra son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, nerveux.

"…Entré…"

"Non?… comment… moldu…?"

Ces quelques mots réussirent à faire paniquer Harry qui se figea. Virginia avait saisi la main de son frère tandis qu'Hermione interrogeait un passant.

"-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais que se passe-t-il? Tout le monde semble affolé!"

"-Et avec raison petite demoiselle! Il se trouve qu'un moldu enragé a fait exploser on ne sait comment le mur de briques! Cela a produit une explosion effroyable que même les moldus ont vu! Une chance que le chaudron baveur aie fermé ses portes en attendant…"

Un cri de femme retentit dans la rue. L'homme, effrayé, partit sans demander son reste. Hermione, elle, fixait avec inquiétude le jeune Potter qui était à présent livide.

"-Harry, ce n'est peut-être pas lui, ne t'inquiètes pas…"

"-Oh si Ron. C'est lui, je le sens, il me veut encore du mal…" chuchota-t-il.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, la foule se fendit et s'enfuit au grand cri d'un homme petit, gros avec des yeux exorbités. Ses vêtements déchirés et sales laissaient apercevoir quelques blessures ici et là, avec un peu de sang autour. Sa vigure était rouge de colère, ses yeux brillaient de folie.

"-Harryyy!!" gronda-t-il.

Harry le fixait avec peur, dégout et… il ne savait pas trop quel était ce sentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles. Vernon se tenait devant lui, le visage défiguré par la colère. Quelques sorciers tentèrent de le maitriser en lançant des Stupefix (un essaya même l'Impero!) mais les sorts rebondissaient sur lui comme s'il était protégé par une sorte de magie… et c'était bien le cas. Peu de sorciers le savaient, mais les moldus contenaient une magie différente de la leur, celle du cœur. Dans son cas, c'était dans un cœur rempli de colère et de folie que Vernon puisait sa protection et sa volonté inébranlable.

Face à cet être immonde, Ron resserra sa prise sur la taille de Harry qui était devenu blanc comme un drap, ce que Vernon ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"-Alors comme ça tu préfères cet avorton à ton propre oncle chéri, quelle trahison! C'est inadmissible pour un neveu sage…"

"-Taisez-vous vieux fou!! Laissez Harry tranquille, ou sinon…" cria le roux.

"-Ou sinon quoi gamin? Tu vas me faire mal avec ta magie stupide?" il poussa un rire gras, dévoilant sa dentition édentée.

"-Non. Sinon, je te tuerai. D'ailleurs tu mérites déjà la mort pour ce que tu as fait." Fit une nouvelle voix, grave et pleine de mysticisme.

Sirius Black se plaça devant les deux jeunes sorciers, soulagés de voir qu'il était intervenu. En un clin d'œil, l'ancien maraudeur avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre son filleuil et cet imbécile de Vernon Dursley et franchement, il était –très- en colère. Contre cet homme qui a profité sans vergogne d'un être innocent. Contre Pettigrow car, sans lui, Harry aurait toujours ses parents et n'aurait pas eu à vivre cela. Et contre lui-même, car il n'était pas là pour protéger le jeune Potter… c'était affreux.

Vernon avait compris en une seconde qui était cet homme qui se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, les yeux remplis de haine.

Haine.

Il se rappellait… Petunia le lui avait dit, qu'elle l'haissait, avant qu'il ne parte. Souvent, Harry l'avait marmonné pendant qu'il le touchait. Et maintenant Sirius Black le haissait également.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et il s'en fichait. Il voulait Harry, son innocence, sa jeunesse, pour lui tout seul. Et il ne pouvait pas envisager comment cela pourrait être autrement.

Et il l'aurait…

Figé d'horreur contre Ron, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme. Heureusement que Sirius était intervenu, il connaissait son oncle et ce dernier n'était pas du genre à avoir peur des menaces… il attendit la suite, serrant sa main contre sa baguette, au cas où. Un regain de courage l'envahit et il fronca les sourcils.

"-Vernon Dursley. Vous êtes ignoble, et je vous méprise. Mais vous vous en foutez, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez cure des autres…"

"-Fermes-là!! T'en as rien à foutre de ce gamin, c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé toutes ces années!!"

Sirius jeta un regard au sol, mais releva la tête aussitôt. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par ce… ce pédophile! Il prit sa voix la plus glaciale, empoignant sa baguette, et fit signe discrètement aux jeunes hommes de partir. Ce que Ron semblait être d'accord à faire, mais Harry resta là, une expression décidée sur le visage.

"-Pour la manière dont vous vous en êtes "occupé", il aurait été mieux dans un orphelinat!"

"-Raaah!! Je veux pas t'entendre!!"

L'oncle Vernon rugit et commença à courir rapidement vers Sirius qui, décontenancé par cette réaction, n'eut pas le temps de parer l'énorme poing en direction de sa figure. Il tomba par terre, sonné.

"-Harryyyy…. Viens me voir…"

Harry déglutit et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Why are you so cruel : fin du chapitre 08-

mot de l'auteur :

Ouinnnn… pourquoi ff.net ne marche pas avec explorer 5? Hein hein hein?? o@______@o

La fic? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)!!


	10. l'apothéose

Titre : Why are you so cruel?

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : sérieux, de l'actiooooon!!

Mot de l'auteur :

Probablement le dernier chapitre… avec peut-être un épilogue, si les idées viennent. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux remercier tous les reviewers de m'avoir autant épaulé pendant cette fic qui ne fut pas facile à écrire. Surtout que le thème de la pédophilie n'est pas facile à développer (faut ni n'en parler que vaguement, ni décrire en termes vraiment explicites, dur à gérer ça!). En tout cas les reviewers, continuez à donner votre avis sur les fics, ça réchauffe le cœur des auteurs et en plus c'est gratuit! YEAH!!!

Reviews :

****

Majandra : oui SADIQUE POWA!!!! Lol… voici la suite!

****

Padmacho : pour ta question, en fait il s'agit d'une autre journée…parce que Ron avait cassé sa baguette ;)! Et Dumbledore a dit que c'était ridicule, parce que pour lui c'était tout simplement inimaginable (on se demande pas pourquoi, merci!). Pour ce qui concerne la pédophilie, j'ai essayé de me mettre en tête l'idée d'un ado qui a peur, qui est désemparé.. mais en même temps qui veut en sortir. Si vous voulez l'image, c'est un peu un Harry les joues humides entouré de noir, avec une petite lanterne qui va bientôt s'éteindre… ah et merci pour tes compliments ;)! (viiii ça me fait BC plaisir!!)

****

Angelbas : t'inquiètes pas, Vernon va avoir toute une raclée!! Et si Harry est faible, c'est qu'il est ébranlé par la réapparition de Vernon, puisque il pensait pas le revoir un jour.

****

Nakago : merci de ton review!!

****

Sophie Black : bah comme j'ai répondu à tes questions sur msn, m'a pas les remettre ici… suis trop lâche lol! Bah heuuuu je vois pas ce que je peux dire ici, puisque on est en train de parler sur msn.. continue de me reviewer?

****

Mae : Sirius est pas libre mais il les accompagnait en patmol, pour plus de sécurité. Et quand il a vu Vernon… ben c'est normal qu'il se soit changé malgré les risques pour Harry ;)!

****

Crystal : en fait il était tellement obsédé par l'idée de ravoir Harry qu'il a bien été obligé de s'informer un peu… pour Dumbledore, voir + haut (trop lâche…-_-). Merci de ton review!

****

Molianne : tant mieux pour toi, moi j'en ai rushé un coup! Je déteste l'école -_-! Merci!!

****

Mystick : heuuuuuuu non non j'ai pas vu la ressemblance lol! Voici la suite!

****

Name… bah le mien ^_^ : héhéhé y'a eu beaucoup de monde qui ont protesté parce que j'ai coupé à un moment pour le moins passionnant lol! C'était voulu, nah! Merci pour ton review!

****

Dixie : bah je sais pas encore si Vernon va mourir… mais j'ai promis un happy end ;)!

****

Légolia : ^____________^ pas besoin de supplier, voici la suite!!

-Why are you so cruel? : chapitre 09, l'apothéose-

"-Harryyyy…. Viens me voir…"

Harry déglutit et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Il voyait Ron se placer en avant de lui, ainsi que son parrain assommé sur le sol.

Que faire?

L'homme avait une volonté de fer et même s'il connaissait beaucoup de sort, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de gagner. Vernon avancait avec difficulté, comme si un poids entravaient ses jambes… le poids de la fatigue, sûrement. Mais il avançait toujours et toujours vers les deux sorciers.

Finalement, Harry plaça sa main sur le bras de Ron.

"-Ron… laisse-moi… va-t-en, c'est entre moi et lui…"

"-Je peux pas te laisser seul avec… avec cette chose! Ce serait comme… t'abandonner" souffla Ron, le regard toujours fixé sur Vernon.

"-Je te dis que ça va! Je dois en terminer avec cette situation, sinon il continuera à hanter mes rêves… il continuera à me hanter…"

Ron regarda Harry qui s'était redressé, les yeux emplis de détermination, les doigts serrés sur le morceau de bois noir. Il baissa la tête, puis lui donna un court baiser.

"-Je reste à l'écart… si tu as besoin d'aide."

Harry aquiesca et le roux s'effaça, laissant le chemin entre lui et son oncle libre. Il tremblait de peur, mais sentait que c'était à lui d'arrêter les choses, de faire en sorte qu'il puisse dormir sans se réveiller avec la peur qu'il soit de retour à Privet Drive… la peur de revenir dans son cauchemard.

"-Harry, sois sage, viens voir ton gentil oncle… qui te veut lui…"

"-Non, oncle Vernon!" Vernon recula légèrement au ton dur d'Harry. "non… c'en est fini de tout ça! JE NE VEUX PLUS!!!!"

Il avait crié, et en même temps une aura dorée l'entoura. Il sentait une énergie nouvelle couler dans ses veines, comme du poison, mais en bénéfique. À ce moment, il sut qu'il pouvait vaincre Vernon, ou au moins le repousser jusqu'à ce que les aurors arrivent. Car ils allaient arriver…non? Il l'espérait. 

De toute façon, il prit sa baguette et tendit le bras devant lui, droit sur l'oncle. Il tenta sa chance.

"-Stupefix!!"

Contrairement aux tentatives des autres sorciers (qui avaient rejoint le cercle de sorciers autour d'eux), le sort d'Harry fit mouche et l'homme ralentit, puis se stoppa lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre de son neveu.

"-C'est fini, oncle Vernon…"

Il le vit devenir tout rouge, les yeux exorbités, et il n'avait aucune difficulté les jurons qui auraient passé par les lèvres de Vernon s'il aurait pu parler. Il rengaina sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau, et regarda dans la direction de Ron quand une main puissante l'agrippa au cou et commença à serrer. Fort.

Harry tourna la tête et vit son oncle, le regard meurtrier, un rictus fou sur les lèvres. Il riait grassement, comme un détraqué (n/a ce qu'il est, en fin de compte…). C'était…. fou. L'air ne venait pas facilement, le sang ne se rendait plus au cerveau.

Une idée lui passa comme un flash dans son esprit, comme une évidence longtemps cachée.

Il allait mourir.

Il n'aurait pas dû tenter de se sortir de son enfer, il aurait dû savoir que ça lui amènerait que des problèmes.

Il allait mourir. Mourir. Ce mot retentissait dans sa tête. Mort. Il aurait dû le savoir que de vouloir quitter une situation n'apportait qu'une issue fatidique.

Et pourtant…. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde depuis sa fuite. Comment pourrait-il regretter tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ron? Tout cet amour que le roux lui avait apporté, toute cette affection qu'il avait recu…

Alors que maintenant, l'air ne se rendait plus et qu'il n'entendait plus les cris de rage de son oncle, il serra fortement son poing à s'en blanchir les jointures et l'abattit sur la tempe de Vernon. Ce dernier fut secoué par le choc, écarquilla les yeux et retomba par en arrière dans un grand bruit sourd.

Il inspira de grandes goulées d'air et se laissa tomber au sol, une main sur sa gorge meurtrie. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'une grande agitation avait gagné la foule, et que Ron se précipitait sur lui.

"-Harry!! Harry… je suis désolé, ça s'est passé trop vite pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit… ça va?"

"-R…Ron…" il tenta d'en dire plus, mais la tête lui tournait trop. Et soudainement, tout devint noir….

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était étendu dans un lit à l'infirmerie, un jeune homme roux à ses cotés qui souriait tendrement.

"-Ron…"

"-Salut, belle au bois dormant… dois-je vraiment attendre que tu te rendormes pour t'embrasser?"

"-Ça sera pas nécessaire…"

Ils échangèrent un court baiser et Ron grimpa sur le lit pour que son amoureux puisse se nicher dans ses bras. Un petit moment se passa en silence.

"-… que s'est-il passé?"

"-Tu t'es évanoui. Comme plusieurs sorciers avaient déjà contacté le directeur, lui et McGonagall sont arrivés à toute vitesse et t'ont apporté ici…"

"-pour… Sirius?"

"-Eh bien… comme il s'est transformé en humain devant tout le monde, ca a été compliqué… il va très bien, " rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air anxieux du jeune Potter "Hermione et Ginny s'en sont occupées. Cependant, Dumbledore a réussi à convaincre le Ministère de le soumettre au Verisatum…"

"-Et….?" Fit Harry, appréhendant la suite.

"-… il a été innocenté."

Harry fit un grand sourire, mais grinca quand il tenta de se lever. Apparemment il avait encore besoin de repos.

"-Alors, tout est fini, maintenant? Ré.. Réellement?"

"-Oui Harry… c'est fini maintenant… ils ont envoyé ton oncle dans une prison de moldus conçue par les sorciers. Il ne viendra plus jamais." Chuchota-t-il.

Harry sourit encore plus et leva la tête pour embrasser Ron. Leur baiser lui sembla encore plus meilleur que d'habitude et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'étreindre passionnément, peau contre peau…

Il était enfin libre…

Libre….

Fin….

Ou n'est-ce que le début?

-Why are you so cruel : fin du chapitre 09-


	11. épilogue

Titre : Why are you so cruel?

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : Bah heuuuu…

Mot de l'auteur :

Je m'ennuyais dans mon cours de sciences physiques… donc j'ai écrit un épilogue sur le dos du diagramme des… trucs d'électricité. C'est court, mais bon… ah et ce chapitre est dédicacé à SOPHIE BLACK!!!!

Reviews :

****

Valy : ;) contente que tu aimes ma fic :D!

****

Lili : c'est vrai qu'imaginer Vernon en train de… beurk m'a arrêter avant de rendre ma barre Aero en forme liquide.. et moi aussi j'aime bien les sirius/remus :D!

****

Crystal : bah c'est ma plus longue fic jusqu'à date… d'habitude j'arrive même pas à dépasser le chapitre unique! Merci de ton/ta (?) review!!

****

Angelbas : en fait, je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire… alors je l'ai écrite comme ça, d'un seul coup. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… lol!

****

Molianne : :D:D:D:D merciiiii!!!

****

Lyra b. : eh bien je ne peux pas te promettre d'écrire les excuses de Dumbledore et la vie avec Sirius, mais bon, y'a un épilogue, c'est déjà ça ;)!

****

Maglilup : héhéhé peut-être un jour si ça me dit… mais pour le moment je vais me consacrer aux autres fics en retard ^^!

****

Matteic : #^_^#!! Je vais rougiiiir mais merci beaucoup!!!

****

Luffynette : comme je l'ai dit à maglilup, peut-être un jour ;)!

****

Name… bah le mien ^_^ : heuuuuu tu m'as posé une bonne question là! En fait j'en ai aucune idée… je crois que je dis ta/ton selon le moment… merci de ton/ta review lol!!

****

Majandra : héhéhé merci!!! ^_^!

Message à tous les reviewers :

YATTAAAAA!!! J'AI EU + DE 100 REVIEWS!!! Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part!!

Épilogue

Installé confortablement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, Harry lisait la "gazette du sorcier" à la lumière du feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il était enchanté car Hermione le lui avait offert en abonnement. Souriant, il tourna la page et grimaça en voyant en plein titre "Harry Potter fait encore des siennes". 'Allons donc, qu'est-ce que cette menteuse a encore inventé sur mon compte?' pensa-t-il.

Soupirant, il commença à lire l'article en question (sûrement bourré d'idioties!) de Rita Skeeter, s'attendant à tout.

" … votre dévouée reporter a assistée à une scène en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse. Une scène qui dévoila à tous une vérité choquante à propos d'Harry Potter, le survivant et porteur de l'espoir de tous les sorciers.

En effet, il semblerait que ce dernier aie eu une relation amoureuse avec son oncle Vernon (par alliance), un moldu de surcroît, et un homme! Le jeune sorcier l'aurait abandonné pour un de ses amis, Ronald Weasley, fils d'Arthur Weasley. 

Une fois de plus, Harry Potter joue avec les sentiments des autres en plus d'être sexuellement incorrect. Je me permets de dire que la célébrité ne réussit pas à tout le monde…

Article écrit par la plantureuse et intelligente Rita Skeeter, reporter au magazine 'la gazette du sorcier'"

"-COMMENT A-T-ELLE PU OSER???!!" hurla Harry, faisant sursauter les autres élèves. 

Il serra la main et chiffonna le journal, de rage. Comment avait-elle pu dire toutes ces horribles choses sur lui après ce qu'il avait vécu? Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, pas cette fois! Il sortit en courant de la salle Gryffondor. Peut-être que Dumbledore (qui s'était excusé maintes fois, très honteux) pourrait faire de quoi… Après tout, il s'agissait de leur 'sauveur', pensa-t-il avec une certaine ironie.

Voyant Ron avec Hermione et Ginny, il s'arrêta à court de souffle, mais toujours tremblant de colère.

"-Ron, tu as vu ce que cette… cette…"

"-.. imbécile a écrit?" compléta le roux. "oui, bien sûr…"

"-Et tu trouves le moyen de rester aussi calme??? Comment fais-tu??"

"-Disons que… j'ai eu ma petite vengeance personnelle… Nyerk!!"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au contenant que Ron tenait, puis il sourit grandement avant de l'embrasser de joie.

"-Tu sais que je t'adore, toi?"

"-Humm… vi… mais tu peux pas me le montrer… encore?"

"-Eh oh, prenez une chambre!!" fit Ginny, déjà toute rouge, alors que Hermione gloussait devant la scène.

Les quatre s'éloignèrent, Ron serrant encore dans ses mains le contenant.

Dans le bocal de verre scellé pour un bon bout de temps encore, un scarabée agitait furieusement les pattes…

Fin de l'épilogue


	12. Réponse aux reviews!

****

Réponse aux reviews!!!

Name… bah le mien ^_^! : 

pas trop grosse l'inondation hein… je suis pas une nageuse émérite :p!! Sinon je suis très contente d'avoir une fidèle revieweuse ça fait plaisir!! :D!!

****

Valy : 

bah la conne c'est Rita Skeeter… une vraie imbécile je trouve!

****

Matteic : 

viii bien fait pour elle!! L'avait qu'à pas faire chier Harry et Ron!!

****

Crystal : 

pour l'instant je continue 'un soir d'hiver' et 'when it's time to cry' (vive les cours plates) mais je vais sûrement pas arrêter là ^______^!!

****

Padmacho :

qui sait… peut-être qu'un jour je ferai une suite! … mais si vous en voulez une, vous pouvez l'écrire vous même, si vous avez des idées… y'a qu'à me mailer pour me le dire! ;)! Pour les fics à conseiller, ben c'est sur qu'il y a 'le souhait' de Sophie, et aussi 'le miroir de peut-être' que je m'en vais relire là…

****

Sophie Black : 

moi? Slow? Pas du touuuuut voyons qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là…. Lol!! Marchi pour le kdo!!!

****

Luffynette : 

merci!! :D!!!

Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer!!


End file.
